Chase's sad story
no editing without permission Part I Chase has never felt so sad. He had never felt this way. As the sun setted, he cried. He knew that all, even everyone, has called him a bad boy. The only person who hasn't was Ryder. He can see the board saying "Best couples of Adventre Bay." "#1, Marshall x Skye." Skye was Chase's crush, but Skye never pays attention to him much because he is called most for missions. One reason. Second, Chase is never forgiven. Even a minor mistake, people will punish him. The next day, as he watched Marshall and Skye kiss, he began thinking how would Adventre bay would be like if they hadn't had him. Peaceful, no mistakes and even sometimes, romance without a single problem. 2 days already passed. Chase was still in his puphouse, his head folded in his paws. Ryder kept on asking what is wrong, but Chase keeps on answering with two whimpers. If I never existed, ''thought Chase, ''all of this would have never, ever happened. I'm just a pinhead. I'm a useless runt as well. Ugh. One day, as there was a mission, Chase had something in his throat that he cannot get rid of. He couldn't breathe. "Ready for-r action Ryder si-" He collapsed on the ground. "Chase!" Skye shouted. She ran over to find what's wrong. "Marshall,"Ryder guided. "I need you to check what's wrong with Chase. "Got it," Marshall said. "Arf, arf! X-ray screen!" Marshall worried until he finally found the problem. "Chase's throat is blocked by a piece of gold!" "He must have swolled it when I gave out the food!" Ryder said. There was an awkward silence. "I better get it out or else he might pass away!" Marshall said. "PASS AWAY?!" screamed everyone. ...... "Arf, arf! Tweezers!" Marshall said. "I just need to... there! I think I got it!" "Excellent, Marshall," Ryder said. Execellent?! '' Thought Chase in his mind. "Now give him some air..." Ryder suggested. He might... you know why." Chase already woke up. "Hey, Chase." Ryder said. "The mission's waiting." "It's all my fault. Do not blame anyone else." Chase murmured. ''"Hey, guys!" Farmer Al said on Ryder pup pad. "It's me! So... I don't really need your help rounding the sheep up... uh... because they just uh... went in the gate... so... bye...?" "See..." Chase mumbled "But Chase..." Ryder said. Part II, first half. "You actually saved the day!" "No..." As he started to turn in his pup tag. He went back to his pup house. "He's probably jealous of us," Marshall said. He slapped his mouth. "Marshall!" Skye screamed. "Sorry..." The next day, when Ryder woke up, he found Chase surrounded by the people he caused damage to. "What do you say?" Mayor Goodway asked angrily. Ryder and the pups went to Chase's pup house. "What are guys doing here?!" They all said at the same time. "Firing him from Adventre Bay, duh!" The crowd (except Mayor Goodway) said. "He has been doing bad things!" said one person in the crowd. "Exactly!" said everyone. When Chase was done filling the "fired" sheet, he barked out, "rowr, A.K 47!" He shot it at himself. "Wha- Chase?!" Skye screamed. I am still alive... thought Chase to himself. Part II TO BE CONTINUED...